Yiyoyo
Yiyoyo (イイヨヨ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Half Vampire, and is mostly with Jororo and Shruru. Character Yiyoyo is a half vampire half keronian he goes after the blood of pekopons, keronians, and small animals. Like most vampires he drinks blood and is twice as strong as 2 keronians. He can be perverted, a bit of a ladies man, can get trick quiet easily, and loves to gamble. You will mostly see him in a bar or betting races. Statistics due to him being a half vampire, he can't go out in the day time. He is able to stand under street lights since it isn't really the sun. Appearance He is a black/white keronian, with a hat similar to a keronian but it's purple, has a symbol of a yin yang sign, a red jacket, red eyes, and blue jeans. History Not much is stated about his childhood or past, but he does stat a few times about only remembering blood and lots of it in his past. He also saved Shruru once and took care of him, but left him with Jororo most of the time so he doesn't hurt them when getting blood. Relationships Nanunu - not much is stated about how they met, but they had a deal to one another that if he gets information for Nanunu, he will get blood. He does show some feelings to Nanunu and does care for her, and does have a crush on her a bit (but not as much as Jororo does with Cocoma). Keroro - likes to mess with Keroro alot and considers him a "tasty meal" when he is in vampire mode. Giroro - calls Giroro a pedo because he is having a crush on a pekopon girl, but sometimes he will flirt with Natsumi to just mess with Giroro's head. So it's more of a love-hate relationship between the both of them. Tamama - they never really talk to another, so there hasn't been much say. Kururu - likes how he messes with Giroro, but doesn't like it how he gets more of Nanunu's attention. Dororo - Yiyoyo doesn't say anything to Dororo, and let's people forget about him. Natsumi - he mostly nice to Natsumi and sometimes will give her ideas to punish Keroro even more. Mois - Yiyoyo will hypnotize Mois to do things to Keroro to mess with his head. Jororo - him and Jororo are very good friends and will sometimes chat with one another, at times he will be a bastard and pull phone pranks on him but Jororo does understand. Shruru - cares for Shruru so much that he would even die for him, it more of a big brother to little brother relationship. Kana - him and Kana are most likely together at the bar at night and mostly have chats and battle some Nyroros. Abilities since he's a vampire, he is as strong as 2 keronians, can hypnotize people to get what he wants, and can run very fast. But most of the time he doesn't bite on the neck, he will mostly have a dagger with him to cut the vain and make people believe it's a UFO story (ironically enough he's an alien but leaves it a mystery for the person that got bitten). Strengths - can run fast - is as strong as 2 keronians - can hypnotize people Weakness - needs blood to keep his strenght - can't bite people on the neck since you have to be stupid to bite people on the neck - can't go out in daytime. Calling Yiyoyo External links Deviantart Owner Page﻿ Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires